


I can put my faith in you

by Miele_Petite



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/pseuds/Miele_Petite
Summary: I was inspired by Darren Hayes' song "Light" for this piece. It's so beautiful :)The light, it flickersYour light, traveling down so deepIlluminationI have been cold, I have been blindYou have come to change my mindI can put my faith in you...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175





	I can put my faith in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



> My GOmens Holiday Swap gift for LawrVert!


End file.
